Lemonade Mouth : Livin on A High Wire
by RandomRandoms14
Summary: We've all seen Lemonade Mouth and it's exclusive scene, but what happens between MSG and the premiere of the song Livin on a High Wire?
1. Introduction

**Hey its RandomRandoms 14! This is my new FanFiction account and since I am new at this I am testing out the upload thing! Anyway you can find me on youtube with the same user and on twitter randomrandoms14 so yeah! I will be uploading a lemonade mouth story on this account and maybe more! (: Thanks teehee XXXMel**


	2. 1 Best Friend?

**Livnin On a High Wire Chapter 1. Ok here is the first chapter! It takes place from where the movie left off, right after the Madison Square Garden Performance! I really hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think (:D)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Lemonade Mouth :/**

Olivia's POV: My heart was pounding, I could feel my adrenaline rush , I was trying to catch my breath. I, had just played Madison Square Garden. I couldn't keep the smile of my face as I walked off the stage. This was one of the best days of my life and definitely one I'd never forget. I walked backstage and headed for our band's "pre-show lounge" We hang out here before and after each and every show. Once everyone arrived and the door was shut Mo and I burst into squeals of excitement and jumped up and down. We hugged each other and started laughing. Stella wasn't freaking out like us because apparently screaming like crazed fans is good for her "reputation". Mo and I pulled away from out hug and continued jumping up and down.

Mo: That was amazing!

Olivia: I know! You were awesome!

Mo: Not as good as you!

Olivia: Are you kidding I-

Stella: Hey! You two done? Looks like someone's had a little too much lemonade.

I laughed and Mo and I walked over and hugged Stella.

Stella: You two were great!

Mo/Olivia: So were you!

We broke away from out hug and laughed. Then Mo ran over and hugged Scott, nearly knocking him to the ground. They kissed and did some couple stuff. Charlie and Stella began talking about something random. So I decided to walk over to and talk to Wen.

Wen: You were amazing tonight, Liv.

Olivia: Thanks!

I smiled when he used my nickname. He was the only one who really called me that. Before I realized what I was doing I hugged him. I was about to pull away but then he hugged me back. I was kind of shocked, but I liked the feeling. It sent shivers down my spine and created goose bumps on my arms. I smiled.

Wen's POV: I was shocked. Olivia hugged me. I couldn't fight the urge to return the hug. So I did. I smiled. Her hair smelt like strawberries.

Olivia's POV: After a while he pulled away. I kind of wished we could have stayed like that a while longer. No, no Olivia! Don't think that! He's your friend, best friend even. You can't fall for your best friend, can you?

**Okay! That was chapter one! I hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks for all who read it and please review!**

**XxX Mel (randomrandoms14)**


	3. 2 Thunderstorms :

Livin on a High Wire Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for all of your nice reviews! Also don't be afraid to help me with ideas and helpful suggestions! I don't take them as insults! I have started using some of your ideas but since I pre-write the chapters your suggestions may not come until later, so sorry about that! Also I got a review saying they reported abuse of this story because they said 1. It was in the wrong category and 2. The first page didn't have anything related to the story! I mean I shouldn't get reported for that, should I? I was just posting an introduction and they don't have a lemonade mouth category. Sorry about that, but I can't control the category the site has. **

**Okay sorry, but it kind of made me upset someone reported me because of that. Well here is the next chapter and all of your reviews made me smile, except for that one. I don't want to mean and trust me I don't like being mean, so yeah! Tell me what you think (: Everyone who enjoys this is amazing!**

Olivia's Point of View: That night we hung out in my hotel room after the concert. We talked and laughed for what seemed like forever.

Charlie: I still can't get over us playing at Madison Square Garden!

Stella: I know! It feels like just yesterday we all met in detention!

Mo: Yeah, and before that we didn't even know each other!

Wen: Well not for 'Livia and I. We've known each other since Kindergarten

I looked up at Wen and he smiled down at me. I couldn't believe he remembered that. I smiled.

Olivia: ( I nodded) Yeah! (I said not taking my eyes of Wen)

Stella: Well its getting late, we should get back to our rooms. (she said standing, followed by the others.)

I stood up and walked my friends and band mates to the door, saying my goodbyes. Wen was the last to leave.

Wen: Well Bye Olivia

Olivia: ( I leaned against the door.) Bye,

He was about to leave and I was about to shut the door until he stopped me.

Wen: Uh, Olivia?

Olivia: (I pulled the door back open) Yeah?

Wen: One more thing,

Olivia: Ok! W-

But before I could finish, he interrupted me by giving me and kiss on the cheek and then left. I was shocked. I smiled as I closed the door. I brought my hand to where he had kissed me. I sighed dreamily. Was it true? Was I really falling for Wen Gifford?

oXo

I lay alone in my hotel room. Gram couldn't come to New York so I was surrounded by my friends and their families in their assigned rooms around me. I stared at the ceiling unable to fall asleep due to the non stop thunderstorm that seemed to be right outside my window. I swear the rain was so hard I thought my window was going to shatter.

I heard my door knob turn and I shot up from where I was laying not a second ago. My heard started pumping and then I heard somebody's voice.

"Olivia?"

I knew that voice anywhere.

I sighed.

It was Wen.

He walked in and quietly shut the door.

Wen: Are you awake?

Olivia: I am (I said getting up from my bed)

Wen: I figured.

Olivia: Huh?

Wen: I know you hate storms, so I thought I'd come keep you company.

I smiled to myself. He was so sweet! I crawled back into bed and sat up against my head board. I patted a spot next to me and he accepted and sat next to me. "Want to watch some TV?" I asked picking up the remote on the night stand to my right. I pressed the on button and the news was on. Some lady was talking about the lasted thing going on with Justin Bieber or something. Then she changed the topic. She started talking about, us, well Lemonade Mouth. She was talking about our performance from erlier that night. I giggled watching the clip of us. We continued watching, and she eventually started talking about Wen's rap. I smiled watching the clip of it. I looked up at Wen who was smiling down at me. I turned back to the screen when a huge thunder sounded after a giant lightning bolt stuck. My first reaction was clutching to Wen's arm. He chuckled.

Olivia: S-sorry

Wen: Don't be.

And with that he put his arm around me and I snuggled up close to him.

Wen's POV: Olivia has fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled at the sight of the girl I had a crush on since 1st grade, laying beside me. She looked adorable. I didn't want to wake her so I shut off the TV and decided to stay there all night. That night, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Ok there it is! I hope you liked this one and that you'll review! Maybe I'll post one later! Depends on the reviews! Also, the writing format I am using now will kind of change a little by the 7****th**** or 8****th**** chapter. Many people requested it so I tried it and I think I like it better (: but since these are pre-written, the new format will come in a few chapters! I really hoped you liked it! Most of your reviews made my day, like I said I take all of your advise as compliments because you just are helping me and I am doing my hardest to please me viewers! Thanks so much for all who like my story! And I do apologize for the one who said I posted in the wrong category, but since there is no lemonade mouth section, I didn't know where else to put it, but if and when a lemonade mouth category comes (hopefully soon! :D) I will change it! Promise! Thanks again for reading!**

**xxxMel**


	4. 3 Misunderstandings

Livin on a High Wire Chapter 3

**Heyy! Everyone! So I read your reviews and they ****all ****made me smile! Thank you so much for liking and reading my story! You all made me feel so much better about that whole rude person matter! **

** So I got a review from an anonymous reviewer, so I can't reply directly to them, but that person was so nice and I found it kind of funny that they kind of predicted what happens in this episode! I actually wrote the chapter before I got her comment, so it's like she read my mind! So if that person is reading this one, you'll know who you are! **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately DO NOT own Lemonade Mouth :/**

Wen's POV:

I woke up the next morning to someone calling my name. I looked around and remembered falling asleep in Olivia's room. I smiled down at her, still sound asleep. My thoughts were interrupted when someone else called my name. Several times really. I recognized the voices as Stella, Mo, Scott, and Charlie's. Also my dad and Sidney's. Then I remembered no one knew I was with Olivia. I was stuck, I couldn't leave without waking her. I didn't know what to do. The shouts were coming closer. This time startling her and waking her up. She looked around, then up at me.

Olivia: (smiles) Hey

Wen: Hey (smiles)

Olivia: (She realized she was still laying on him) Oh sorry… again.

Wen: Don't worry about it.

Wen's Dad/Sidney/Lemonade Mouth: Wen! (walk in)

Stella: Olivia, have you seen -

Wen/Olivia: (they moved away from each other quickly, knocking Wen off the bed)

Olivia: (throws her hands over her mouth as she watches Wen fall)

Wen's Dad (WD): Wen! What are you doing here? We've been worried sick!

Wen: (sits up) I've been with Olivia

WD: Yeah, I see that.

Olivia: Nothing happened! I swear!

WD: It doesn't look like nothing to me!

Wen: Dad, Chill! I came in last night because Olivia couldn't sleep. After a while be both ended up sleeping and that's it!

WD: (sighs) Olivia?

Olivia: (nods) It's true!

WD: Ok, (he walked out of the room with Sydney, leaving a confused band behind)

Olivia: (cups her hands over her face, upset that she caused Wen so much trouble)

Wen: (stands up and sits beside her) Hey, it's ok.

Olivia: (she took her hands from her face) No, it's not! I almost got you in trouble, and your dad probably hates me!

Wen: Hey, you never did anything wrong.

Olivia: (sighs)

Wen: So, are we ok?

Olivia: Of course!

Stella: Ok, I'm confused!

Mo: Yeah, what happened exactly?

Olivia: (laughs as she stands up) Nothing. Wen was just being a good friend.

Charlie: ok….

Scott: If you say so…

Olivia: Now out! (she pointed to the door) I have to get ready!

*they all leave*

Wen's POV: I kept playing back what Olivia just said, _He was just being a good __friend._It hurt me knowing she only wanted to be friends. I knew someone like Olivia would never go out with a guy like me.

**Thanks for reading! It means so much when you all review and are complimenting on my writing! All of them put a smile on my face and it literally brightens my day! So thank you all for liking my story and hopefully the next will be up later (:**

**xxxMel**


	5. 4 Promise?

**Lemonade Mouth Livin on a High Wire Chapter 4**

**Heyyy guys! Its Melody! So sorry it took me a while to update! I have like 4 projects due next week in school and I just now have gotten everything organized! So I apologize that I might be a little slow for a few weeks but by the end of May I will be back on track, but I will still update this month but I might be a little slow so I am sooo sorry about that (: Thanks so much for being patient!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth (:**

Olivia's POV

It was Sunday and we had the whole week to spend in New York.

I was wearing a yellow sundress with matching yellow sandals, along with a jean jacket. I curled the ends of my hair and put on a light coat of lemonade flavored lip gloss (a/n I have some of thatXD). I wore my small, golden, microphone shaped earrings and sprayed some Strawberry scented perfume on. I grabbed my favorite purse and threw in my wallet, phone, makeup back and hotel key.

I headed to the lobby where I'd be meeting the band. We were going to explore New York today. I entered the lobby, stepping out of the elevator. Wen was the first to see me. He smiled. I love it smile! I grinned back at him.

Wen's POV

I was waiting in the lobby for Olivia, along with the band. I tapped my foot, obviously impatient, but I guess I was really anxious to see her. I heard the elevator ding a few times, but every time I looked over, there was no Olivia.

"Gosh, chill Wen! Every time you hear the elevator you look for Olivia!" Mo complained, who was sitting on a black leather sofa next to Scott.

"Yeah, she'll be here. Just be patient." Stella told me. She was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Mo.

I sighed and said, "I know it's Just that,"

But I was interrupted by Charlie, who was sitting in a leather lounging chair, "We know…"

I was confused. _Know what? _"What?"

"We know you like Olivia!" Scott practically shouted.

I scratched the back of my next nervously, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes!" everyone said in unison.

Before I could say anything else I heard a familiar noise. _Ding! _The elevator.

I told myself now to look and be patient, but I had to. I glanced over. I saw her. She looked beautiful. I smiled and she smiled too. It sent shivers down my back. I love her smile.

She walked over, "hey guys!"

We all greeted her with 'Heys!' and "His!"

"So what are we doing today?" She asked.

Stella was the first to talk, "we are going to see the Statue of Liberty!"

"I've never seen it before," Charlie mentioned, standing up from the chair.

"Me either. Have you seen it Olivia?" Stella said. We all looked over at the blonde.

"Once," she began. A tear fell from her eye and she stared at her feet.

"Are you ok?" I asked, genially worried.

"Yeah it's just," She sniffed. "The last time I was here was with my parents. It was the last vacation before my mom…" She didn't finish her sentence. She didn't have to. Everyone looked at her, speechless. Trying to find words to say.

"Excuse me," She said and then ran off.

"Olivia!" I shouted after her.

Mo spoke up, "Wen, you should go after her."

I was surprised, "Why me?"

"Uhh because you like her?" She said.

"Oh right," Then I ran off in her direction

Olivia's POV

I ran down some hall way, not having a clue where I was going. I found myself in a corner where they have the snack machines. I sat down on a bench and sobbed, playing flashbacks of my mom and I before the car crash. After about a minute I felt someone sit beside me. I looked up, Wen.

I sniffed and wiped a tear off of my cheek, "W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"I came to see if you were ok," He answered.

I sighed, "I'm sorry it's just,"

"I know."

I rested my head on his shoulder and he began to say, "Just know the band will always be here for you." He said the next part in a whisper. "_I'll _always be here for you."

I looked up at him slowly. "Promise?"

He looked me straight in the eyes.

"_Promise."_


	6. 5 Olivia?

**Livin on a High Wire Chapter 5**

**Here is the next one! I am finally back on writing! I am nearly done with the year and all my projects have to finished this week so I am almost finished! My schedule is clearing and now I have more time for things I actually love doing like writing! So thanks for being patient! (:**

Olivia's POV

I smiled at Wen and we both stood up. He offered me his and hand and gladly took it. We began walking back to the lobby but I stopped, pulling our hands apart. He turned to face me and frowned. _Was he really disappointed our hands were separated?_

"You ok?" He asked, concerned.

"Look," I said pointing at one of the vending machines.

He smiled, "Mels Lemonade."

"You know, they're becoming more popular now." I said and we began walking back to their friends.

"I wonder why," he said, sarcastically. I laughed and then we rejoined everyone again.

oXo

We spent our whole day at the Statue of Liberty. We took pictures and laughed the whole time. Now Mo and Scott were going to get come ice cream while Charlie and Stella were going to the go inside the Statue **(a/n I don't know if you can still do that XD) **So it just left Wen and I. We decided to go to the gift shop to buy something for Gram and possibly my new Kitty Wen had given me, Buttons. **(a/n my friend and I thought the name was cute it was either Buttons or Kaboodle XD) **We walked in a began our search. I was a beautiful charm bracelet and Wen insisted on buying it for me. Did I mention how sweet he is? We finally found something for Gram and Buttons so we left the shop in search of our friends. We found them at a table right outside the gift shop, eating ice cream. I sat beside Mo and Wen beside Stella, but also next to me.

"Heyyy guys!" Stella said cheerfully.

"Hey!" Wen and I said simultaneously.

"I think we should check what time the ferry is coming to take us back to the city." Charlie spoke up.

"Yeah good idea," Scott agreed standing up with Charlie. "Coming Wen?"

He nodded and stood up, "Sure," He turned to me, "We'll be back."

I nodded and watched the trio walk off.

"Sooo, where'd you get the bracelet, Livvy?" Mo asked admiring it.

"Yeah I thought you were buying things for your Grandmother?" Stella asked suspiciously.

I blushed, "oh, Wen bought it for me." I told the two, with a giant grin on my face.

"Awww!" Mo said making my cheeks turn even redder than before.

A few minutes later Wen walked back with Charlie and Scott. "They ferry leaves in 15 minutes." He declared.

Stella stood up, "Alright! Lets start heading over there!"

We walked over and to the Ferry dock. Scott and Mo held hands while Charlie and Stella talked about random things. I walked by Wen but didn't say much. I looked down, smiling at the bracelet he had bought for me. I could sense sometimes when he would look over at me. I hope he didn't notice how I blushed when he did. I thought more about him when Stella suddenly shouted, "The ferry's coming!"

We walked into the line as the boat let out incoming passengers. We waited when it was time for us to board. "Yes! Finally!" Stella screamed, relieved. I laughed and we all began to walk on until,

"Olivia?"

**Oooh! Whos the mystery person calling after Olivia? And please don't hate me when you find out because the person actually kind of helps the coming together on Wen and Olivia. He'll only be on for like 3 chapters so don't be mad (if you are) Thanks for watching! (:**

**xxxMel**


	7. 6 Coming Home

**Livin on a High Wire Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth :P**

Olivia's POV

"Olivia?"

I heard someone say my name, so I stopped and looked around. My friends continued walking onboard. Then, I found the person who called my name.

"Spencer?

It was Spencer Walsh. My ex boyfriend. We dated a long time ago. No one in the band knows about him though. When we broke up, he moved to New York and never even bothered to keep contact with me. It tore my heart out. Then not to long after my mom was killed and my father was taken to jail. Ever since then I shut everyone out of my life besides Gram. That'll explain why Wen and I weren't close anymore until Lemonade Mouth. Which was the best things that's happened to me since. By now my band mates were back and by my side, with Mo on my right and Wen on my left and everyone else around us. All I did was stare at Spence, tears forming in my eyes.

"Olivia, what's going on?" Stella asked, eyeing the boy infront of us. I guess she caught on it had something to do with him. I ignored her question and focused on Spencer.

"What are you doing here? I ask, my voice starting to crack.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He responded slowly.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"Wow," he began. "You look different. Beautiful even."

I could feel Wen tense up beside me. I smiled to myself, but just barely. I took hold of his hand, which seemed to calm both of us down. I saw Spencer's eyes travel from me, to Wen and Mine intertwined hands, then back to me. He looked angry.

He took a step closer to us, "Olivia I-"

But before he could finish, the ferry horn blew for final passengers. I was relieved.

"Guys lets go," I told everyone.

As I said it tears spilled from my eyes. I pulled Wen onboard the ferry and my friends followed. I could hear Spencer's call but I ignored them. We all took some seats and the Ferry began to move across the water. I began to really cry. Wen slowly put his arm around me for comfort. I cried into his chest. He was such a good friend. And unfortunately, I think that's all we'll ever be.

oXo

Wen's POV

It was 7:00 pm so we all decided to go out to eat.

When we arrived back at the hotel that afternoon, Olivia ran up to her room and when we tried to talk to her, she insisted on being alone, so we let her be. She finally came out when we told her about our dinner plans. We took two cabs. One holding Mo and Scott while the other held Charlie, Stella, Olivia and I. Though Olivia was silent the whole time. I took a seat by Olivia and Charlie was on the other side of me while Stella occupied the passenger seat in front.

Once we arrived at the Diner I took a seat by Scott and then Olivia. The only think Olivia said so far tonight was when she ordered her drink. Later when the waitress delivered everything, she stirred around her beverage with a straw. She looked so depressed, and I felt terrible.

"Olivia, please tell us what's wrong." Mo turned to the blonde.

Stella added, "Yeah, we hate seeing you like this."

She looked up. "Guys, I-I'm fine, really."

"No, your not." Mo began, "and we know it has something to do with that boy we saw earlier."

I stiffened at the mention of that guy. Olivia seemed to know him and he called her beautiful.

I hate him already.

"Oh, that would be Spencer," Olivia said softly, almost in a whisper.

"How do you know him?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, we were kind of good friends a while ago and he moved without exactly telling me." She said sighing.

Olivia's POV

I lied. I couldn't bring myself to say he was my ex. I looked over at Wen and for some reason, it looked like he was hurt.

"Oh ok," Mo said.

"Well," Stella began to change the subject, "I say tomorrow we see something on broadway. Are you all in?"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

oXo

Olivia's POV

I woke up the next morning (its Monday) in my hotel room to find a note on my head board. It read-

_Me the band and I in the hotels breakfast café._

_~Wen_

I smiled. I stood up and walked over to where I had put my clothes for the stay. I chose a blue and pink knee high dress with matching pink boots. I clipped up my bands and curled the ends of my hair, letting them fall loosely on my shoulders. I put on my favorite perfume and brushed my teeth before making my way to the cafe'.

I walked in and scanned the room for my friends. I saw Stella wave as a signal to come over. I walked over greeted by my smiling friends. I sat down in the only empty seat available. By Wen. He smiled at me, making my heart skip a beat.

"So, which musical should we see?" Mo asked.

"Uh, I don't know. What about-

Stella was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I apologized and excused myself so I could take the call in private. I pressed "Talk" but before I could make it out of the café I heard someone on the other side say-

"_Olivia White?"_

"Yes…?"

"_This is Doctor Hoff. We are at St. Luke hospital and we have your Grandmother with us."_

I gasped and stopped in my tracks. I heard Mo faintly ask what was wrong but I payed only attention to the doctor.

Wen's POV

I watched Olivia as she walked away, answering her phone. But it caught me off guard when she froze.

"Are you ok, Olivia? What happened?" Mo asked, concerned. Thought she didn't answer her.

I listened to some of the things she said to the person on the other line.

"Yeah…. Ok….. yes, I'll be there as soon as possible…. Thank you." She hung up and slowly walked back to our table, but didn't sit down.

"Are you alright, Liv?" I asker her, but she shook her head.

"I have to go back home." She spoke quietly.

"What why?" Stella questioned, along with all of us, becoming worried.

"M-my Grams in the hospital." She said stuttering.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" I said standing up with everyone else.

"I don't know that's why I have to leave New York immediately." She spoke.

Everyone was silent, but not for long.

"Well we're coming with you." I offered.

She sighed, "No, you don't have to do that."

"Yeah we do!" Stella said, "We'll all go."

Everyone shouted, "Yeah!"

Olivia protested, "But—"

Stella began to beg, "Please just let us do this for you. We want to be there for you!"

Olivia sighed in defeat, "Fine. But I'll never be able to repay you all for this."

"Don't worry about it," I reassured her. "Now lets go tell out parents so we can get our tickets."

Olivia's POV

Wen grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. I smiled and an electric shock shot through my veins. _I wonder if he feels the same way. _But he is definitely the sweetest guy I've ever met.

**There it is! As you can tell these chapters are gradually getting longer! I hope you liked it and there is definitely more to come! Also I want to add some more couple stuff maybe besides Wenlivia (Even though they are my favorite!) Should I do just Mo/Scott or Mo/Charlie and what about Stella? You suggestions would be great!**

**xxxMel**


	8. 7 To the Hospital

**Livin on a High Wire Chapter 7**

**Here is the next part! I hope you enjoy it! (:**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own lemonade mouth**

Olivia's POV  
>That night we booked a flight for tomorrow morning. I decided I should get some rest so I went to sleep early. I woke up the next morning to someone shaking me gently and whispering my name. The voice sounded like an angel, but it was Wen. Ehh, Wen's better. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times. Once my eyes were adjusted to the light I smiled up at Wen. He flashed his adorable grin that always gave me butterflies.<p>

"Hey Liv" He whispered.

"Hey," I said sitting up.

"You should get changed. We are leaving in an hour but going grab breakfast first." He told me.

I jumped out of bed telling him ok. I grabbed the outfit I left out after packing my suitcase. He told me good bye and left m alone.

I changed quickly and sprayed my perfume. I brushed my teeth and straightened my hair, throwing my last minute things in my suitcase. I then headed down to the Café.

oXo

We had just been seated on the plane and were taking off. I was sitting next to Wen. I think no matter where we are I sit next to him, but it didn't matter to me. I liked having him around me. Once we were lifted off and safely in the air, people started moving around. I didn't realize how tired I was until now. I brought my hand to my face as I yawned a little. I saw Wen look down at me.

"Are you tired Olivia?" He asked me.

"A little," I told him, looking up at him.

"You could take a nap, I don't mind."

I smiled at him and layed my head on his chest. I closed my eyes. I don't know why but I felt so safe around him. All I remembered next was falling asleep, dreaming of Wen.

Wen's POV

I liked having Olivia around. And she looked adorable when she was sleeping. I smiled down at her and watched her for awhile. Before I knew it, I was falling asleep too.

oXo (still Wen's POV)

I opened my eyes looking around and taking in my surroundings. I noticed Olivia was doing the same. We both had woken up due to Stella shaking us and saying we had landed. Olivia and I grabbed our bags from above our heads and walked off the plane. We all walked to the luggage carousel and found our other belongings. My dad had left our car in the parking garage so he offered to drive Olivia and I to the hospital. Everyone else said they'd meet us there later. My dad dropped us off and I followed Olivia to the front desk. We found out her Grandmother was in room d21 on the 3rd floor. We hurried off to the nearest elevator and ran in.

"Thank you," Olivia murmured softly.

"For what?" I asked her

"Everything," she began, "Helping with the Spencer issue, staying with me during the storm, coming here with me, and for being you."

I blushed a little. "Its nothing."

"Yes it is! It means a lot to me." After that she hugged me and I smiled as she did. When she pulled away, I desperately wanted to tell her how I felt about her. But then the elevator dinged and we arrived at our designated floor.

We walked down the hall. _D21. _We walked in slowly finding a nurse running some tests on her Grandma.

"Are you Olivia?" The nurse asked.

"Yes," She told her, "and this is my friend, Wen."

"Is it ok if I talk to you out in the hall?"

Olivia nodded and we followed the nurse outside. She took my hand for comfort and I gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Your Grandmother had a minor heart attack yesterday morning. A neighbor of yours heard something from your house and called us immediately." The nurse said.

Olivia gasped and tears began to fill her eyes.

"Don't worry. She is going to be fine. We are just going to keep her here for a few nights and she should be ready to come home by Friday morning. I'll leave you alone." The nurse told us before walking away.

"Olivia I-" I began. But I didn't finish. Olivia began to cry and then collapsed into my arms. I rubbed her back and led her over to some nearby chairs in the waiting room. She sobbed into my chest and it broke my heart to see her like this. About 10 minutes later the band showed up and Olivia was still crying in my arms. Mo gave me a questioning look but I just mouthed 'Later'. They nodded and took seats around Olivia and I. They stayed for about a half hour before their parents showed up to take them home.

It wasn't until another 30 minutes when my dad showed up to pick Olivia and I up. I had gotten permission to stay at Olivia's house until her Grandmother came back. The only reason my dad agreed was that he could tell Olivia needed me. This seemed to make her a little more happy. On the car ride back home, Olivia had fallen asleep, so I carried her into her room when we arrived and layed her in her bed. I smiled at her and quietly shut the door as I left. I sat on the couch in her living room watching tv for a while before I found myself falling asleep.

**What do you think? Please review! Also some people are wondering when Ray may come up, well I'll tell you he is coming. He is still going to be kind of evilish but it doesn't mean I wont make him nicer with time! Haha! Any suggestions? I love hearing your opinions! Thanks for reading!**

**xxxMel **


	9. 8 I Want to Tell You

**Livin on a High Wire Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer : I don't own lemonade mouth.**

Olivia's POV

I woke up the next morning, it was Wednesday. Stella, Mo, Scott and Charlie are going back to school today, but Wen and I start back tomorrow. I walked over to my vanity and combed out the knots in my hair. Maybe Wen would think my hair looked like this naturally in the morning. I walked into the living room and found him sound asleep on the couch. I smiled, he looked adorable. I walked closer and lightly shook him. His eyes slowly opened and once they were fully adjusted to the light, he smiled at me. "Hey," he said as he sat up, making room for me beside him. I sat down next to him, "Morning!"

"Morning, how you feeling?" He asked.

I sighed a little but finally answered, "Better, I guess. I was in the state of shock that's all."

"I can understand that," He said.

It was silent for a little until Wen finally broke the silence.

"So do you want to go out for breakfast?" He asked, "Maybe IHOP?

Olivia smiled thinking she'll get real alone time without her band mates around.

"I'd like that." She replied.

Olivia left to go change and freshen up. She wore a bright pink dress with brown poke a dots. She also wore a brown leather jacket with brown boots that matched the dots. She walked into the kitchen to find her kitten, Buttons, lounging in her small bed. She picked her up remembering the day Wen had given her to her. It was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for her. She walked in to the living room where Wen was waiting for her. Wen walked over to her, smiling at Olivia and the kitten he had given her.

"So, you ready to go? He asked.

She replied by saying, "Just a sec!"

She handed Buttons to Wen as she poured a bowl of milk for the kitten and then grabbed her cell and house keys.

She arrived back at Wen's side, declaring, "Ready!"

Wen set Buttons down on the couch. "Bye buttons!" Olivia chimed, making her voice higher.

Wen took her hand sending a shock through their bodies. Olivia blushed as Wen led her outside. They didn't break their hands as they walked to IHOP, which was only 10 minutes walking distance from Olivia's house.

The walk was silent, but not an awkward silent. It was the type of silent where you don't need a good conversation to enjoy being with that person. They were good enough friends to have that type of bond.

Though both of them secretly wished they weren't friends.

They want to be more.

oXo

Breakfast was fun. They talked and laughed and enjoyed each others company. Their band had become more popular so they were occasionally interrupted by a fan or two. But they didn't mind. They were both flattered that people really liked them. Olivia couldn't stop think about how perfect this moment was with Wen. Well up until she saw a familiar face walk through the door and **not **one you wanted to see.

"Oh my gosh. What is he doing here?" Olivia asked herself as she shielded her face from the boy in the doorway.

"Who?" Wen asked, looking around to find the person she was talking about.

"Stop looking! I don't want him to see us!"She whispered, not wanting to sound too harsh.

Wen also blocked himself from view, but not taking his eyes off Olivia, "Who is it?"

Olivia stood up and dragged Wen out the door. Since they had already payed, they were free to go.

They continued shielding themselves from view until they were sure no one could see them.

Once far enough away, Wen asked again, "Who'd you see?"

"Spencer," She said as she began to walk back to her house.

"Wait, your friend Spencer?" Wen questioned, trying to catch up with her.

Olivia stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath, "Well not exactly,"

"What?"

"When I told you Spencer was my friend, I was lying."

"Well then who is he?" Wen asked, becoming nervous.

Olivia could sense the hurt in his voice and guilt took over her nerves.

"Wen," She began taking a step closer to him, "I want to tell you. I will. Just not now. I'll tell you and the others tomorrow at lunch. Promise." Olivia told him.

He nodded and she gave him a small smile.

Olivia's POV

He wasn't mad. I just hope he wouldn't be when I told him the truth. I couldn't help but hug him. He was caught off guard at first, but then he hugged back. I smiled,

Not wanting this moment to end.

oXo

The rest of the day went pretty fast. Wen and I watched TV as I pet Buttons in my lap. I must've fallen asleep on the couch because the next morning I woke up with my head on his chest and my kitten asleep on my lap. This was definitely a picture perfect moment. I looked up at the boy in front of me who was just beginning to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and once he was fully alert, he smiled at me.

_God, I love his smile._

I smiled too and we both sat up. I then quickly realized, we had school. I jumped up and rushed to the clock in the kitchen. 6:15am. We had a half hour to get ready. I rushed back into the living room and shouted, "We have school." I ran to my room and got dressed as quickly as I could. By the time both of us were ready, it was quarter till. We began walking to school quickly and arrived with five minutes to spare. I ran to my locker and Wen to his. His was actually down the hall a little from mine. I grabbed by science, math and history book and quickly shoved them in my bag. I shut my locker and took a minute to catch my breath.

"Whoa, did you run a marathon or something?"I turned to find a familiar face walking up to me. _Stella._

She leaned against the locker beside me. "Hey Stella," I greeted her with a warm smile.

"You two together yet?" She asked

I was taken back. "Who?" I questioned turning my whole body to face her. "Me and _Wen?_"

She nodded vigorously. "Uh, Yeah!" She sounded like she was calling me dumb.

"Psh! I don't like Wen! Are you serious?" My voice became high as I turned to face him again. Then I sighed to myself. "He's not interested anyways." I slowly turned back to Stella, who rolled her eyes as the first period bell rang.

"Come on, lets get to class," She spoke as she began walking down the hall.

"We're still all eating together at lunch right?" I asked trailing behind her.

Stella turned and walked backwards to class with a worried expression plastered on her face. "Of course…"

"Good because I have something I need to tell everyone. Make sure Mo, Scott, and Charlie are there. I already told Wen"

She nodded. "Got it!" Then she faced forward disappearing down the hall. I continued walking slowly thinking about what would happen when I told everyone that Spencer and I actually dated and we hadn't really broken up.

**Whats going to happen next? What about When Spencer mysteriously showed up. Whats going to happen to the band. Wen and Olivia. Only one way to find out! Stay tuned!**

**xxxMel**


	10. 9 I'm Sorry

**Livin on a High Wire Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth!**

Lunch came around fast, and to fast for Olivia. She was dreading the moment all day and now it was finally here. It wasn't that she was afraid that they'd be mad about Spencer and her dating, but because she lied to them in the first place. She took her time walking to the cafeteria. She stopped for a second scanning the large room for her friends. Wen must've found her because he waved to her. Olivia had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. But it wasn't because of what she was about to tell her friends, but because of the person who was behind them, Spencer. She looked back at the band, all of them were waving to her now. Her eyes bounced from Spencer to Lemonade Mouth when finally she didn't know what to do. She took off running to the girls restroom. She heard faint screams from her friends calling after her. She stopped at the sinks and leaned over as if she was about to vomit. She didn't she was just catching her breath. By now she had tear stained cheeks and her eyes had become red. She looked up in the mirror, disgraced with girl she was face to face with.

"Olivia, are you in there?" it was Mo. Olivia wiped excess tears that were trickling down her face when Stella and Mo came on either side of her. Mo rubbed her back to comfort her.

"You ok, Liv?" Mo asked sincerely. Olivia sniffed and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'm ok, I guess. Its just-" Olivia was interrupted by an outburst of voices that was coming from right outside the bathroom door. They exchanged curious glances. The voices continued. It sounded like Wen, Charlie and Scott. They walked out to investigate.

oXo (Meanwhile)

Wen, Charlie, and Scott decided to wait outside for the 3 girls. Since it would be weird for guys to be in the girls restroom. It would be even more awkward if other girls walked in. You only make that mistake once. They waited in silence until a voice broke it. "Did Olivia White run in there?" The trio turned around to find a boy with dark hair and tall standing before them. Wen became cautious and worried as to why the boy knew Olivia "Who are you?" He asked.

"Spencer Walsh." The boy replied.

The Lemonade Mouth boys exchanged glances, each recalling the story Olivia had told them and automatically knew he wasn't a good guy. The three of them blocked the door. "Who are _you?" _Spencer questioned. The boys took turns sharing their names, Wen being last.

"So _your_ Wen," Spencer began, crossing his arms, "Olivia has mentioned you. A lot actually."

Wen smiled to knowing Olivia has talked about him. Spencer caught Wen's smiled and became suspicious. "Your not dating _my _Olivia, are you?" Wen became angry. "What do you mean, _your _Olivia?"

Wen took a step closer to Spencer but before things could get out of hand, Charlie stepped in front of Wen and Scott took over. "I think you should go," he said.

"Not before I see Olivia."

"Just leave us alone!" Charlie shouted.

But before anyone could say anything else, the girl's restroom door opend bumping into Wen a little. Olivia was the first to walk out, "Oh, sorry!" she smiled shyly at him but it quickly faded when she saw Spencer. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. She walked out further, next to Wen, so Stella and Mo could get out. They both recognized Spencer and quickly realized what was going on.

"I came to see you," Spencer said taking a step closer to her, but Wen stepped infront, being protective of Olivia. Spencer moved to an angle where she could see him. She turned her head away but he continued anyway. "Olivia, ever since I saw you the other day in New York everything came back to me. I knew I had to find you and tell you that, I still love you. I want you back, Liv"

At this point, everyone was staring at Olivia. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She looked form each of her friends who were waiting to hear what she would say. Then she looked over at Wen. She could see the hurt in his eyes and this broke her heart. She knew what she wanted. She turned back to Spencer, now knowing what she wanted to say.

"Spencer," she began, "we dated a long time ago, and to be honest I only say you as a friend. I was just trying to convince myself I loved you, to try to convince myself that I wasn't really in love with another guy. And to this day, I am still in love with that same guy. But I blew it, ok. Theres only one guy I really want to be with, and because of you I cant." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She barely choked out her last words. "I'm sorry." She whisperecd. Olivia pushed past Mo and Stella and walked away. This time no one followed her. They knew her well enough to give her some time. Olivia didn't even realize she finally admitted to herself she really did love Wen, but because of this whole thing with Spencer, he'd probably never talk to her again.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Please Review! I know Olivia may seem out of character at times so i apologize for that but this is the way i am choosing to go with this story! everything i write had a purpose! Thanks so much for everyones nice comments they really make me happy! I hope you like it!<strong>

xxxMel


	11. 10 The Apology

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone! Its Melody! Starting tomorrow I will be away on vacation for about 10 days so I wont be able to update this and my other Lemonade Mouth story here until I get home! Soooo sorry! But if you follow me on twitter, RandomRandoms14, you can keep up on updates and some previews and short exserts from upcoming chapters! Thanks for reading and being so patient!**

**xxxMel**

* * *

><p><strong>Livin on a High Wire Chapter 10<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth (Sadly) !**

Olivia's POV

I needed sometime alone to think, but I didn't go home. Instead I went into the school's auditorium. Going home would just be another place where I could Wen since he told his dad he was staying all week. Lemonade Mouth was supposed to rehearse and write a new song today but with what went down today I dought they'd show up. I sat down at the piano bench leaning my elbows against the keys causing a shriek of notes echoing the large room. I placed my head in my palms and sobbed.

Wen's POV

I walked into the living room of Olivia's house. It was empty. All except Buttons who was asleep on the couch. It nearly killed me inside to know she thought I hated her so much she couldn't even come to her own house. I could never hater her, even If I wanted to. I can't even not like her. In fact I may even _love_ her. I decided to walk over to my house. This might be something Sydney could help me with. Finally, something shes useful for. I walked inside to see she was the only one home. My guess was Dad was working and Georgie was still at school. I walked into the kitchen to find her cooking something. She stopped what she was doing when I walked in. "Wen, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came here because I needed some advice." I replied.

"Well your father is still at work but-"

"I actually wanted your help." She looked surprised, but then replied, "Really, about what?"

I sighed and sat down across from where she was standing, "Olivia."

"Ohhh," she nodded taking a seat next to me. "What's up?"

"Well she thinks I, along with everyone else, hate her because she didn't tell us about some stupid guy she used to go out with. What should I do?"

"Well," she began "you and the band should go talk to her and if you really care about her, you'd understand and forgive her." I nodded. It was good advice.

"Thanks Sydney!" I gave her a quick hug and ran out the door. I texted everyone to meet at the stage because that's exactly where I knew Olivia would be.

oXo

Olivia had been crying by the stage for nearly 20 minutes now. Her eyes almost ran out of tears when she heard a soft voice call her name, "Olivia?" She looked up, her eyes red. It was Mo. She walked in followed by Stella, then Scott, Charlie, and Wen was last. When everyone began walking up the stairs of the stage she stood up, "What are you all doing here?" she asked between sniffs. Mo was also fighting back tears, she didn't like seeing her best friend like this. "Olivia," she started walking over to her, "I hate that you think we're mad at you. We're not. We understand its just-" She was interrupted by Olivia's sudden hug. Mo began tearing up along with Olivia. "I'm sorry," Mo wept. _'Thank you' _ was all Olivia said. The two girls pulled away and smiled at each other. Olivia hugged each of her friends, glad that all was forgiven.


	12. 11 Truth or Dare

**Livin on a High Wire Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth!**

It was Friday evening the air was cool and crisp. Olivia waited on her porch swing while Wen's father was picking up her Grandmother from the hospital. Wen walked out of her house and sat beside her, handing her a can of Mel's Lemonade. She gave him a smiled before taking a sip and he did the same. The both puckered their lips after tasting the sour drink. Both of them laughed. Again it was silent, yet pleasant. Olivia was just happy to have him around. She slowly layed her head on his shoulder, causing Wen to smile. A few minutes later they saw headlights coming down the road.

They were back.

Olivia stood up with Wen and slowly walked to the driveway. Mr. Gifford helped walk her Gram out of the car. Olivia smiled and ran to give her a hug. "Gram!" she shouted happily.

The old woman chuckled, "I've missed you, sweetie." Olivia led her grandma to where Wen was standing. "Gram you remember, Wen." She smiled and so did he. "Of course I do, How are you?"

"Good, thank you." He replied nicely.

Wen's father walked out of the house carrying Wen's belongings from the nights he stayed with Olivia. "Thank you for taking care of my Granddaughter." The women said.

"Anytime," he said. Gram smiled and slowly walked into the house.

"Thank you, Wen. For everything." Olivia placed a hand on Wen's cheek and kissed the opposite one.

She followed her Grandmother into the house. Wen touched his cheek, having the same reaction as Olivia from last week.

He knew he was still definitely in love with Olivia White.

oXo

This time the band met at Stella's. They hadn't been there in a while so they thought it would fun. Since it was Saturday the girls planned on sleeping over, while the boys had a "guys night". They ordered pizza and gathered in Stella's living room.

"Ok guys," Stella began, holding a piece of vegetarian pizza in her hands, "I say it's time to write a new song." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Olivia, you up for that?" she asked.

She nodded, "Sure!"

"I'll help," Wen offered, "I mean if that's ok with you 'Liv"

She smiled, "Of course!"

He smiled as well. Charlie checked his watch, "It's getting late guys, we should go," He and the rest of the boys stood up followed by the girls walking them to the door.

"Bye, Scott!" Mo said kissing her boyfriend on the cheek, causing Charlie to roll his eyes.

"Bye," Scott responded walking out the door.

Charlie and Wen followed but not before Wen could say goodbye to his favorite person, "bye 'Liv!"

"Bye, Wen!" she waved. Wen continued with the guys and Stella shut the door. She turned around to face Olivia and Mo.

"It's truth or dare time."

oXo

The girls created a small circle on the floor of Stella's family room. Mo and Olivia were chatting when Stella sat across from them. Olivia's smiled turned into a nervous frown. She knew this wouldn't end well.

Stella began, "Mo," Mo looked up at her. "Truth or Dare?"

Mo bit her lip and thought for a while. She finally she decided on, "truth."

"Do you like Charlie?" Stella asked as Olivia giggled.

"Uhm, I guess. He's a great friend." Mo simply said. Stella and Olivia laughed.

"No, not like a friend. I meant like, _like._" Mo frowned and her cheeks turned Pink. "uhh… no?" The girls laughed again. "Come on guys! I love Scott, not Charlie!"

"O-kay!" Stella chimed. "Whatever you said…" Olivia sang. Mo sighed and turned to Olivia. "Your turn."

Olivia stopped laughing and frowned. "Truth or dare, Liv?" Mo asked. "Uh, truth." Olivia said.

"Who was the guy you said you were in love the other day?" Mo questioned.

"Uh," Olivia blushed, "N-no one you know." She choked out, not making contact with either girl.

"Oh, come on, Livia! Tell us!" Stella begged.

"Yeah we're your friends!" Mo stated. "Best friends," Stella added. "We won't tell anyone, promise!" Mo finished.

Olivia sighed. Was she really admitting to her best friends who she had been in love with since 1st grade?

"Its Wen,"

**She said it! But not to Wen. Will she ever tell him? What will the girls reaction be? I love reading your reviews! Thanks for reading!**

**xxxMel**

**p.s. My iPod Touch was on shuffle and Determinate, Breakthrough, and Livin on a High Wire came on in a row as I was typing this. (:**


	13. 12 And the Truth Comes Out

**Livin on a High Wire Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth**

Olivia just admitted to Mo and Stella what she had never admitted to anyone but her self.

She is in love with Wendell Gifford.

Mo and Stella were speechless. They always knew she liked Wen, but ever since her speech the other day, they didn't believe she could be in love with him. Their jaw dropped mouths closed and their lips curled into a smile. Olivia stood up followed by her friends.

"Can we go to sleep, please?" Olivia asked as she walked into Stella's bedroom.

Stella tried to protest, "but we didn't finish the," but Mo held her back. She sighed, "fine."

oXo

The Lemonade Mouth boys all crashed at Charlie's. They played video games and did typical guy stuff. They got into the game when Scott paused it. Wen complained but Charlie didn't. He seemed to know it was going to happen.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"So, what's been going on with you and Olivia?" Scott questions.

Wen's cheeks turned deep red. He knew he loved her, just never told anyone.

"I don't know what your talking about," He said setting down his controller and standing up.

The boys did the same, "Oh come on dude. We know you like Olivia," Charlie said.

"Yeah, we're your friends right. Just admit it!" Scott pleaded.

"Alright, you got me. I do like Olivia." Scott and Charlie smiled in accomplishment. "But please don't tell anyone!" Charlie nodded and Scott threw his hands up in surrender. Wen nodded "Thanks." He walked to Charlie's room. Once he was out of sight, Scott and Charlie high fived.

oXo

Once they knew for sure Wen was asleep, the boys texted Mo and Stella.

Scott: R U 2 awake?

They waited a few moments and then they received a reply.

Stella: Yeah, Olivias asleep. WB Wen?

Scott: Just fell asleep.

Stella: good so did he admit it

Scott. Ya WB Olivia

Stella: same

Scott g8t!

Stella: all we gotta do is get em in a room together alone, writin a song or somethin, And then BAM there together!

Scott: Can we plz worry about that tom? Tired :P

Stella: Fine Fine XD Night

Scott: g'night

Stella: Luv u xoMo

Scott: Night, babe.

They both shut their phone and went to sleep.

**There you go! Tell me what you think! Next chapter purely Wen and Olivia! ;)**

**xxxMel**


	14. 13 FireWorks

**Livin on a High Wire Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth**

Olivia sat in her room by the window, gazing out watching cars rush by and people walk by. It was a beautiful and what made Olivia so excited was that Wen was coming over. They were going to work on a new song for the bands summer tour that was only a month away. Olivia jumped a little when she heard the doorbell ring. She hopped up from where she was sitting and ran to open the door, but she opened it slowly so she wouldn't seem so eager. She smiled at the red head in front of her. "hey!" he said smiling, the same smile that made Olivia's heart melt. "Hi," she began "come in" she moved to the side so he could walk in. They walked to the back door together than on the back patio. They set up on the small table under the shadow of a tree. This is where they always wrote songs. They wrote Determinate, Here We Go, Breakthrough, and with the rest of the band, More than a Band. Wen opened up his laptop and Olivia set down her notebook which contained all the bands lyrics. Wen pulled up a program that turned his laptop into a keyboard like he always did. "ok," he started "I've been working in a rap. Do you wanna hear it?" Olivia nodded eagerly and Wen pushed a button on his computer that played a beat. He began,

_When it comes to the beat_

_Seein' that the heads are movin_

_Move off your seat_

_Achieving what we're really doin' _

_Freedom of Speech_

_I'm in it just to win it_

_I'm springing it_

_I can see it_

_In the end that you can be it_

_Cuz its Patience_

_Statements_

_Famous_

_Greatness_

_Movin til you make it through_

_I know that you can make it too_

Olivia giggled, "That was awesome! I still don't know how you come up with that stuff." Wen shrugged

"Ok, I have an idea for the chorus of a song"

_Livin on a High Wire_

_Running through a wild fire_

_You cant shake me_

_I'm not going no where_

_Walking on a tight rope_

_No net, high hopes_

_Step back, I'm gonna make it over_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_Livin on a High Wire_

_Na na na na na na na na na _

_Livin on a High Wire_

Wen was speechless. Olivia looked up at him and noticed the shocked expression on his face.

"I know its terrible I," She reached to shut her notebook but Wen stopped her, placing his hand on hers. Olivia looked back up at him slowly.

"Olivia it was perfect," he started, "your perfect," he said it softly but loud enough for her to hear. They smiled at each other. Neither of them could help it so, they leaned in. Olivia was hesitant at first but then closed her eyes. Wen closed his too. And in a matter of seconds their lips crashed together. Only one thing happened,

Fireworks

**Wenlivia finally kissed but a kiss doesn't mean they are automatically together! Find out what happens next! Also keep reviewing! Thanks! **

**xxxMel**


	15. 14 I Need Somebody

Hey everyone! I know it has been forever since I updated this but you can read the author's note from Chapter 15 of The Story of Us to find out why! Okay so lets get back to the story.

Livin' on a High Wire Chapter 14

The finished the song and they titled it Livin on a High Wire. But it was pretty awkward. After they pulled away, Wen just tried to forget it ever happened. In his mind, as much as he enjoyed kissing her he couldn't forget about how Olivia said she was still inlove with someone else. Oblivious to knowing it was him

After they finished the song he packed up his things and said a quick good bye and left. Olivia sat there, crushed. She just kissed the love of her life and he just left like that.

The whole weekend Wen ignored Olivia's texts and calls. It was finally Monday and Olivia was going to find out what was wrong with him.

Olivia walked into the building in a pink dress and a pink signature hat. She was also wearing a tan vest and matching boots. She met the band beside Stella's locker, well, everyone but Wen.

"Hey Olivia!" Mo greeted, taking notice of Olivia's expressing. "You alright?"

Olivia sighed. "Where's Wen?"

"We saw him a few minutes ago but he walked right past us." Stella told her.

"I have to go find him." Olivia said running to his locker which is exactly where she found him. "Wen." She began when she was about 10 feet away from him. He glanced at her but quickly went back to taking books from his locker.

"What's your problem?" she asked him but Wen stayed quiet. "You've been acting weird ever since we," she paused. "kissed."

Still nothing. "I cant believe it." She started. "I've been in love with you for all these years and when we're so close to being together, you ignore me." Wen froze. "I guess I just waited half my life waiting for nothing. She said tears in her eyes, turning around to walk away. "Olivia!" Wen called after her. She turned around, tears dripping down her face. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"That's what I thought, then ran down the hall."

Gone.

She loved him and he let her slip right through his hands. He made the biggest mistake of his life.

oXo

Olivia ran to her locker. She stepped in front of it and cried, resting her head on the locker door. She cried and cried and cried. Probably enough tears to fill the Mississippi River. She cried until she heard someone's voice behind her.

"That loser finally broke your heart, I see."

_Ray._

Olivia turned around slowly, "What do you want Ray?" she sniffed.

He shrugged. "Nothing, just saying you shouldn't waste your time on a nobody like him. But on someone better, popular. Someone like me." Ray stood in front of her, both hands resting on the lockers beside her. She was trapped. She tried pushing him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Please just leave me alone." She choked out.

"Come on Liv, we'd be the most popular couple in school. Think about it." But before Olivia could react, Ray forced his lips onto hers. Of course she didn't kiss back but she didn't have the strength to push him away. IT seemed like the torture went on forever in Olivia's mind, until she felt him being pulled away. She looked up. It was Wen.

Wen pulled Ray away from Olivia and slammed him into the lockers across the hall. Olivia began to cry, hating herself for something Ray just did.

"What do you think you're doing?" Wen asked angered.

"Look, I was just-" Ray started

"Stay away from her!" Wen demanded.

Ray put his hands up in surrender. "Alright man, chill." Ray said like it wasn't a big deal. Wen watched him walk down the hall making sure he didn't do anything else.

Olivia was now on the ground crying. When Wen saw this he knelt down beside her. She collapsed in his arms and wept. He rubbed her back, comforting her. "shh, its okay you did nothing wrong." He told her and added softly, "I love you Liv."

She calmed a little and looked up at him, "What?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm in love with you Olivia. I always have been." He told her.

"You love me," she repeated smiling.

"Yeah, I really do." He said.

"I, I love you too Wen." They both smiled.

"So all these years, I'm the one you were in love with?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes."

He smiled and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

And the best part is, they were missing homeroom.


	16. 15 Livin on a High Wire

*sighs* This is the next and FINAL chapter of Living on a High Wire. I remember starting this and having this amazing idea for this story back in June and now i have run out of ideas. This is going to be my first complete story on FF and I'm kind of excited but kind of nervous at the same time. But for all of my Story of Us fans (if you haven't read it, its my other Lemonade Mouth fanfiction) I am still writing that and it is set to have 30 chapters. Okay well enough of my sappyness, lets get on with the story.

I dont own ANYTHING!

Chapter 16 : High Wire

Olivia's POV

It's been a week since my kiss with Wen, when we told each other we loved them. We haven't exactly told anyone yet, but I can tell their suspicious. Wen and I haven't official discussed if we're an official couple now. Right now, its Friday, and we're doing an inter view on _ (can anyone PM or review me the name of the interview they did in the exclusive scene? I cannot remember. And half the time I've been staring off in space thinking about whether Wen thinks I'm his girlfriend. I have just nodded and smiled when everyone else was.

"So speaking of relationships, Scott and Mohini. Tell us about that."

This made me snap out of my trance. Mo's dad was watching and he had no idea about Scott and Mo.

This should be good.

"Relationship? Mohini, what relationship?" her father asked from off stage.

I saw the panicked look on Mo's face, and the amused one on Scott's.

She leaned over and whispered, "Papa, we talked about this..."

I took this as my chance to help out.

"Its not Mo its me." I spoke up, the first time in the interview.

My bandmates looked at me like I had about a gazillion heads. Mo was shooting daggers.

Now I noticed that way I chose to say my words didn't really come out right.

"N-no, me and Wen!" I corrected. Wen was staring at me, partially shocked, part confused.

"We're together-ish. Right?" I muttered some other things, I was completely embarressed. "If not thats fine."

Quickly Wen caught on, "Yeah, yeah! She's my girl." he said.

I blushed and smile and he reached out and took my hand.

Eventually Stella began talking again, but I blocked her out. I was to busy staring at Wen.

"Now, if you dont mind. We'd love to play our new song for you." Stella announces.

I hopped off my chair and made my way to the microphone on the back of the stage.

"Now singing their new song, High Wire, give it up for Lemoande Mouth!

_This is the story on how we lived  
>The glory of what we did<br>It started when we were kids  
>With music up in our heads<br>She said_

_I've been out on the edge  
>Breathin' a little bit of fresh air<br>Big dreams, I took a chance  
>Held out for everything I've got here<em>

_I've been feeling this life's a circus  
>Hanging on without a fear<em>

_Livin' on a high wire  
>Runnin' through a wildfire<br>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
>Walking on a tight rope<br>No net, high hopes  
>Step back, I'm gonna make it over<em>

_Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<br>Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<em>

_This is the story on how we lived  
>The glory of what we did<br>It started when we were kids  
>With music up in our heads<br>She said_

_Big top, turning around, no clowns  
>I'm running as I hit the ground<br>Front row, big show is sold out  
>So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go<em>

_I've been feeling this life's a circus  
>Hanging on without a fear<em>

_Livin' on a high wire  
>Runnin' through a wildfire<br>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
>Walking on a tight rope<br>No net, high hopes  
>Step back, I'm gonna make it over<em>

_Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<br>Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<em>

_When it comes to the beat  
>Seeing that the heads are moving<br>Move off your seat  
>Achievement is what we're really doing<br>Freedom of speech  
>I'm in it just to win it<br>I'm springin' and I can see it  
>In the end that you can be it<br>'Cause it's patience, it's statements  
>Famous greatness<br>Movin' 'til you make it through  
>And maybe you can make it too<em>

_Livin' on a high wire  
>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere<br>Walking on a tight road  
>No net, high hopes<br>Step back, I'm gonna make it over_

_Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<br>Na na na-na-na na na_  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>

After the interview Wen pulled me aside and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend Olivia?"

And I of course said "Yes."

Epilogue?

Well, you're just gonna have to wait for Lemonade Mouth 2 (:


End file.
